


Blaue Rosen

by MoriAltin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Day 10, F/M, Last chat and last call from Ray, V Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAltin/pseuds/MoriAltin
Summary: Ray cannot die. I want to save him too! He deserves a chance at a new life.I want him to know that he has has somewhere to go to. That I'm here. Always here.He is not alone. He doesn't deserve to die alone.Cheritz... Look what you made me do.





	1. Ominous Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my come back story is V Route related. I just finished with a good end and normal end... But I can't realky call it a good end! Not when Saerannie met that end.
> 
> It isn't fair! So here!
> 
> Let's save everyone.
> 
> Love lots
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 1

  
[MC] had a bad feeling about this. She just had a call with Ray, the hacker who had brought her into this mess.   
  
Ray... who is also a victim of circumstances and shouldn't be shouldering all this pain.   
  
He had lied to get her to that place, about the RFA members being AIs and the messenger being a game. The rest of the things he said, he believe to the core of his being, felt to the depth of his heart.   
  
She felt conflicted. The past few days had been chaos. She had been dragged from place to place, got almost drugged,  asked to talk to strangers and had become an emotional support to a bunch of grown men breaking down because of a woman who was supposed to be dead. She almost had enough. However, every time Zen, Yoosung, Jumin, Jaehee, Seven and V says thank you or that they're really glad that she was there when they needed her, she cannot turn away. She cannot leave them. If she can, she would have embraced them one by one so she take all their burdens away.   
  
And Ray... All his words were real. she can feel it. His warm smile, when they were walking in the garden or when he delivers her food, were real.   
  
He didn't want to be abandoned. He didn't want be alone. He misses her, so much that he gets angry with V for taking her away. He wanted her to come back, to him, to Magenta just so they can be together. Forever. He said he wanted to change. And he was starting to, he stopped drinking the Elixir from when V rescued her just because he wanted to be a good boy for her.   
  
It makes him happy every time he can do anything for her.   
  
His call just now, he was eerily calm. He kept on saying he wanted her to be happy. With or without him. Like he was saying goodbye.   
  
She squeezed V's hand with worry. There must be something going on in Magenta.   
  
Does it have something to do with them regaining the Messenger back?   
  
There's no use in mulling over it. She wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway. She's only a simple girl, who got looped in an intense lover's quarrel with all other strings attached.   
  
She sighed.   
  
She excused herself from Vanderwood who is also by V's bedside. She needs to wash her face to rid of the lingering drowsiness. After wiping the droplets that cling to her face, he heard the distinct beep from her phone. It's from the messenger, someone must have logged in.   
  
It kind of irritated her that it was just Rika, but she was apologizing, asking for them to help her.   
  
Her heart clenched, Rika is sick and she needs treatment but this doesn't justify the things he did to V, to Ray and to the other believers of the cult.   
  
Upon voicing her reaction, Rika switched to a manic, more desperate mode of speech. It was like that for a few moments switching back to apologizing.   
  
Then V entered the room.   
  
He's awake! Thank goodness.   
  
Rika grew agitated when V said he was just there to say good bye.   
  
She pleaded not to take her sun away; that she'll behave and stay at one place; that she'll eat quietly and won't even turn the lights on. She won't try to change the world or anything.   
  
[MC] wanted to pity her. She was desperately clinging to the love she once had. The love love that kept her living, trying to find happiness. And now it's going away.   
  
V logged out and Rika started threatening her and the RFA. Seven forced kicked her out of the chat room saying that the hacker is gone.   
  
Gone?   
  
Oh no... Ray.   
  
She ran to V's room as quick as she can. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. It can't be. This can't be happening.   
  
"Vanderwood!"   
  
She burst in the room.   
  
"What now?"   
  
"Give me Seven's car keys! Now!"   
  
"[MC]? What's happening?" V asked.   
  
His face was still pale and his hand shaking as he holds his phone.   
  
"V, I'm sorry... I just have to do something. I'll... I'll be back soon. Alright?"   
  
The teal haired man just nodded. He trust her enough to know she really need to go.   
  
After yanking the keys from Vanderwood. She went and held V's hand and whispered:   
  
"He needs my help as well... I'll be back, I promise... He needs to be saved too."   
  
"Do what you have to do [MC]" V smiled at her.   
  
She nodded and ran to the parking lot, immediately unlocking the sports car.   
  
Fortunately, the coordinates of the recent places it has been was still in the hi-tech car. She fastened her seatbelt and sped through the highway, probably breaking two or more speed guns.   
  
'Ray... Please be alright... Please...'   
  
She was shaking as she drive. She hopes it's not yet too late. She bit her lip   
nervously.

She’s not actually sure what happened. She just had a feeling that Ray was in danger. If his last call was of any indication. She can almost hear his plan of harming himself.

She arrived at Magenta and was shocked to see the whole place burning.

“Oh no… Ray”

The heat from the fire warmed her face. Now she has to think! If she was Ray, where would she be at this time?

There was only one answer.

Her room.

The room was on the second floor and she can see the garden from it’s window. She ran to the general direction of Ray’s garden.

Taking the watering can, she poured all of its contents onto herself.

‘[MC]! This is stupid! But who cares! Ray… please be alright until I get to you… please…’

Covering her face with her wet handkerchief, she went inside the burning castle of supposed happiness and dreams.

The smoke was already thick when she got to the stairs. She kept her handkerchief to her mouth and nose but the black substance has already started clogging the cloth and is already making it’s way to her throat.

“Ray!!” She called which was probably a stupid thing to do.

She coughed and almost collapsed at the amount of smoke she inhaled.

From the looks of things, the fire hasn’t spread much the palace was pure concrete but is creating much smoke because of the curtains and carpet. If she’s lucky, she’ll be able to get to her room to find Ray.

The question is, what if he’s not there.

‘No. You have to believe in him! You have to believe in his feelings for you!’

She was almost crawling when she got to the door of her former room. Her clothes burnt and her face full of soot. She had long discarded her hanky since it wasn’t much of help.

The smoke was already seeping through the gaps of the door. Luckily, there wasn’t any fire yet.

“R- ray…” She weakly turned the knob and almost collapsed inside.

She heard coughs and sobs alternating, echoing the huge room.

“Ray…” She called.

“I must be dying… Ha! I can your voi- ce [MC]... [MC], I miss you… I love… you… Be happy… for me”

She looked around. There were a lot of bouquets scattered on the floor, the sofa and the bed… and there he was in the middle of the room.

He was curled in fetal position, embracing the first bouquet he had given her.

“Ray!” She called louder. “I’m here!” but it still didn’t work.

She weakly trudged to the bed and fell beside him. She coughed and coughed. Her throat as itchy and dry as ever.

He turned and was shocked to see her there.

“Ray… I… I came back”


	2. For you, anything. Anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! So this kind of took longer than expected. I guess you can say I'm full of angst when it comes to Rays POV. I'm dying... Send HELP.
> 
> Love lots,  
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 2

  
The data room had exploded as expected. Ray calmly threaded the corridors of Magenta as if there’s no blazing fire about to catch up to him.

He cradled a small bouquet of blue roses as he reminisced the days he spent in this castle, the only place he belonged.

Magenta was his home.

Aside from the garden, his favorite place in his home was her room. It was the only place where he feels at ease.

Especially when [MC] stayed there. It felt incredibly warm and as if no shadow would ever make it in there with how bright and inviting it was inside its four corners.

It seemed to be the perfect place to await his imminent destiny.

She was never coming back. She had made her choice. She chose to side with the liars and the hypocrites in RFA.

No matter how it hurt him that she chose them instead of him. He cannot get mad at her. He cannot hate her.

She had given him hope. To be good. To do better. She had given him smiles that were only for him.  She trusted him.

Ray’s tears fell. She trusted him until that V showed up. She trusted him until she learned the truth about the RFA messenger not being a game. V ruined everything.

He was so scared. He didn’t want her to hate him. He didn’t want her to leave. So he pleaded and pleaded every time he gets.

_‘Please don’t leave me…’_

_'Please don’t hate me…’_

_'Please tell me you’ll stay…’_

She now discovered how pathetic he was. She must be disgusted at him by that time.

He reached her room and slightly turned the knob.

Somehow, he was still expecting to see her turn around and greet him. It was dark and empty inside. Pretty much like how he feels right now. Without her, everything is dark and empty.

He settled the blue roses by her bedside. The first bouquet he gave her lay there wilted but it still holds a lot of meaning to him.

She said they were beautiful. Oh how he wished he gave it to her in person. Could he have seen how happy she looked?

He plucked one of its petals

“She loves me,” and another “She loves me not… [MC]...” His tears well up once again.

He sat on her bed.

“[MC]... I love you [MC]... I love you so much…”

His phone rang. Is it the Saviour?

He was stunned to see [MC]’s caller ID. He forced his tears to stop.

“It’s you”

“What were you up to?” she sounded a little frantic.

“You called to ask how I was doing… I was cleaning up the surrounding areas.”

It was the truth. He must erase all the traces that Mint Eye ever existed. And with that… he himself was included.

“You know… I cannot forget the times I spent with you. All of the times I spent with you... are so precious. I even questioned if it’s alright for me to be that happy.”

“I enjoyed it as well”

She didn’t hate him! She was happy by his side too… his heart swell with so much happiness.

“Oh… that makes me glad… but for some reason my eyes keep watering. It’s funny… I’m really happy right now. I’m so happy to listen to your voice… but why?”

He wiped his tears. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat just so he can continue speaking.

“Anyway, I’m…”

_‘I’m gonna disappear… [MC]’_

“I really liked it… Talking with you and learning about you one by one… Whenever I learned more about you…”

_‘The more I realize how much I’ve gotten so attached to you…’_

“No… whenever you talked to me, my heart raced. At first, I didn’t know what’s happening to me because this never happened before. My heart raced and I was so happy I thought I could die… You taught me what this all means, what it means to feel the flutter inside”

All those butterflies he felt, the fast beating of his heart and immense desire to make her happy just led to one thing.

“And as I got to know you day by day, I think I’ve come to treasure you in my heart. You know, I really like you… I really, really like you a lot” his voice broke.

His emotions flowing out of his lips without his consent.

“You showed me a whole new world. My world has infinitely expanded from the small attic-like world I lived in by meeting you. Thank you. Thank you!”

“Thank you, too. Ray…”

“I knew you'd say that…”

He tried to laugh it out but it sound really pained.

“You are such a warm-hearted person… I really wanted to be happy with you…”

_‘But I can’t… It’s too late for that now… I have to disappear with this place’_

“I wanted to tell you that… Thank you… I love you”

He said it! He really said it! He tried to choke back his sobs…

“There’s still a chance! Let’s get you treated with Rika”

“Thank you for always thinking of me like that… But I belong here… not the outside world. I won’t ask you anymore to understand me”

After all there’s no way she'd understand. She is a dweller of the light. She belongs out there where people can see her shine.

“Good bye my love… You must… become happier than I was”

He turned off his phone. Anymore words from her and he will change his mind. He did say he’ll do anything for her.

He lay in bed and embraced the wilted bouquet. His tears continued to fall.

Soon, this room will be filled in smoke until he can no longer breathe… maybe then he would no longer feel the longing that’s now filling his gut.

“Ray...”

He must be hallucinating. He misses her so much… His heart clenching in pain.

“I must be dying… Ha! I can your voi- ce [MC]... [MC], I miss you… I love… you… Be happy… for me” He cried.

Ray clung to the bouquet. It was the only thing that connected them now.

He didn’t expect that in his hallucinations, she will appear beside him.

“Ray… I… I came back”

His tears stopped on their own. How?

She was coughing real hard, pretty much like him. Her clothes were wet but still scorched. And her forearm was burnt. She’s hurt! Why would he imagine her like this?

Unless…

“Oh my! [MC]! What happened to you? What are you doing here?”

He caressed her face gently removing some of the soot that clung to her beautiful skin.

“I came… to get you…” She said. “I had a bad feeling when you called”

“You came back… for me?” He’d like to say that his heart skipped a beat but that would be a lie because his heart just stopped.

“But I had to admit… I’m at my limit… It’s good… to see you again Ray”

And her head dropped on the pillow and launched a fit of harsh coughs. She must had inhaled a lot of smoke. And she injured herself trying to get here.

He needs to get her outside.

“[MC], please… Be alright. I’ll save you! This time I’ll really save you!”

He suddenly grew aware of everything. He thought of the floor plans of Magenta. Her room had a secret passage to the garden, it’s what he always uses to get to her as quickly as he can.

She came back for him. He can never be happier but he will never forgive himself if she was ever hurt because of him.

He cannot have that. [MC] needs to be alright.

He covered her in blankets and carried her over and down the passage at the southern wall of the room.

Ray settled her on the ground and laid her on her side. she had stopped coughing for now but her eyes were glazed and she’s taking in quick shallow breaths. It seemed helped now that they were outside.

But Ray is still worried.

“R- ray…” She reached out and touched his face. He immediately held it in place and said his apologies.

A few moments later, her hand went limp as she lost consciousness.

Ray panicked. He immediately checked if she was breathing. No. This. This can’t be.

No warm breath ghosted the back of his hand.

“[MC]! No. Wake up please! Please!”

He placed his head on her chest. He can barely hear her heart faintly beating.

“[MC]!” He called again, hoping she would hear.

He had read something about this before.

If she cannot breathe on her own... then he'll breathe for the both of them.

He tilted her chin up, inhaled deeply. He pinched her nose and relayed the air through her mouth.

"Don't leave me please..."

He repeated the process and applied chest compressions as necessary.

Ray's eyes are clouding in tears. This cannot happen. It's his fault.

He was the one who's supposed to die. He has no value in the world. He has nowhere to go to. And now, that the RFA has his Saviour, no one will accept him as he is, how crooked and broken he really is.

He cradled her face gently. He's the bad luck. All the people that tries to save him ends up with misfortunes.

He needs to disappear.

She carried her to the center of his garden, where she belonged with the beautiful flowers that bloomed in the dead of the night.

He planted a last chaste kiss leaving his flower brooch as a parting gift.

He faced the burning building that was once called Magenta. It's where he belongs, with the ashes and fire that only brings misfortune to anyone who comes their way.

This will be their final resting place.

Ray took a step towards the flames.

Then there was a coughing fit behind him.


	3. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii~ Sorry this kind of took long! Thank you for waiting and all of your comments!! They really make me happy.
> 
> This chapter is really self indulgent because MC says here the things I wanted to say to Saerannie.
> 
> After this will be an Epilogue and that's it. (I only intended for this fic to be 2 chaps... What happened!? Ray happened!)
> 
> Love lots!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 3  
If I should love again.   
  
Ray immediately turned around.   
  
His knees buckled and he slowly knelt on the ground.   
  
She's alive. He couldn't have felt more relieved and pained at the same time. He almost lost her.   
  
[MC] was having another coughing fit, curling herself into a ball in the blanket that he laid out for her. Her breathing was labored but they seem to sound better than before.   
  
He reach out shakily.   
  
_'Time to switch you out Marshmallow boy'_ He heard this other him said.   
  
_'I can't! [MC] needs me right now!'_   
  
_'You can barely stand up... How are you gonna be of help, you brat?'_   
  
_'Saeran! NO!'_   
  
'Saeran, yes~ Sleep well.'   
  
He looked down at the stupid woman lying on the ground, writhing in pain.   
  
That redhead had worked so hard to 'save' her then she came running back to this burning place.   
  
Nonetheless, she's his precious toy. He can't have her continue being hurt. It's not amusing to watch at all.   
  
"R-ray?" she called.   
  
"Nope... He's sleeping. I have a name of my own and since you're special, I'll tell you." Saeran grabbed the strap of her blouse and yanked her up. "Listen carefully. My name is Saeran."   
  
"Sae...ran"   
  
"You're such a good girl."   
  
It pleased him that she finally knows his name. They just met and he had to train his pet who to answer to.   
  
"How did you get here anyway?"   
  
"Seven's... car"   
  
"Huh... Seems like he's gotten so well off he can buy his own car... You see, Ray sometimes keeps things from me..."   
  
Seven, that hypocrite. Saeran hates him. He abandoned him and his name and is living happily while he suffers every single day.   
  
His train of thought halted when he felt trembling hands on his face. It was gentle, barely ghosting over his skin.   
  
"Saeran ah"   
  
No one. And he meant no one, not even the Saviour, had ever touched him like this or called his name like that.   
  
Saeran saw tears pooling in her eyes, making them sparkle even more with the blazing fire behind him. He was too stunned to react.   
  
Her hand crept up to his ears until it reached his nape.   
  
[MC] then pulled him to an embrace.   
  
To his shock, he pushed her away. She landed a little far ways from him. She looked hurt and shocked.   
  
For a short while, Ray surfaced.   
  
"[MC]... I'm sorry... I'm- Don't you ever touch me like that you damned woman! You're my toy... and nothing else."   
  
He screamed. All of the women who touched him only did to hurt him. His mother, his saviour. She wouldn't be any different.   
  
"Saeran ah..." she called.   
  
Stop. Stop.   
  
He caught his head as it beats painfully. He cannot give himself hope. Not like Ray did. No one will ever love him. No one exists to accept him and all his anger.   
  
"Saeran... I'm just glad you're alright..."   
  
"No! You're not! Stop lying to me!" He screamed.   
  
"I'm not lying to you. I've never lied to you." She said in a hurt voice.   
  
Somehow, he knew she was not hurt for herself. She was hurt for him. How stupendously giving.   
  
He had his eyes shut. He didn't want to see her eyes because he'll know she's telling the truth. It'll make him hope that change is possible for him. That he has a chance at a happy life even with all the hatred he has.   
  
He felt arms around him. He tried to break free. He pushed and flailed but to no avail. This woman is persistent.   
  
"Let go of me!"   
  
"I will! But only if you promise me something..."   
  
"You damned woman! What do you want from me?!"   
  
"Promise me that you will never hurt yourself again... Please? I'm begging you. If you don't have anywhere else to go to... I'm here. I'm not part of Mint eye or the RFA. I'm an outsider but you took care of me. It may have hidden intentions at first but you take care of me. I saw Ray. I saw Saeran. I saw all of you."   
  
Saeran felt droplets fall on his head. He knew they were tears. He stopped breaking free and looked up. Her tears fall on his face almost acting like the tears he had suppressed all these years.   
  
"Saeran ah..." She cradled his face as if he's the most fragile thing in the world. "Help me...help you. Let me in."   
  
"[MC]" Saeran said. It was his first time saying her name.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"[MC]" His arms went limp on his sides. This time tears fell from his eyes.   
  
Saeran had been so lonely. He remembers now when he created Ray.   
  
Ray was the good boy persona for the Saviour. If he does what she says and she commends him for it, Ray will be happy. He left all the anger and hatred to Saeran, only surfacing to fuel Ray when the other is being punished. They blamed everything on Saeyoung when in reality he didn't know why his brother left.   
  
He was hurt and the Saviour took advantage of it. He went through that cycle all his life. Until he forgot that Saeran was the real him. He cursed his name and settled for the one the Saviour gave him. He existed solely for Magenta and Mint Eye. And now that both of it's gone. Maybe... He won't need Ray anymore.   
  
"Can you say my name again?"   
  
"Saeran ah." She said and smiled. The last of her tear falling gently on his face   
  
"I'm tired... [MC]. Of being angry all the time... Help me."   
  
"Of course Saeran ah... It's what I'm here for." She ruffled his hair, that was his first time too.   
  
It may be because, this is the first and real time he met someone as pure as her. She had nothing to gain by helping him, or his Saviour. She was doing it with the sole reason that she wanted to.   
  
"You'll still help me even if Ray won't surface anytime soon? I know you like him more."   
  
"You must be forgetting something Saeran ah... You're Ray, too."   
  
Right. He's also the Marshmallow boy now. It's gonna take a long time for that to sink in.   
  
"Then, I can also tell you that I love you so you won't leave me?" He was only asking. "Actually.  Don't answer it."   
  
He knew his love and [MC]'s love are two completely different things. Considering all of what happened and the fact that she chose V.   
  
What he didn't expect was [MC] bumping their foreheads together.   
  
"I love you, too. Saerannie. And I will never leave you."   
  
Saeran scowled. He knew [MC] was telling the truth but things like this makes him hope too much.   
  
"Why are you treating me like a child? And stop calling me that."   
  
"Because it's what you deserve... Based on the stories Ray told me... You've never had a normal childhood, so it's fine if you become a little selfish. It's fine to pout sometimes. I won't leave you for any of it."   
  
He didn't know if the girl was an angel or just born from pure goodwill. It's making his chest hurt hearing these things.

He scoffed.

“Then stay with me. Forever. Let’s run away” He said.

She flicked a finger on his forehead.

“That. I’m not allowing to do. You’ve been running away all this time. Don’t you want to face the things you’ve been afraid of all this time?”

He averted his gaze. He didn’t want to see Saeyoung. Or V. Or Rika, for that matter.

[MC] wobbly stood. She offered both  of her hands to him.

“Whatever it is you may have to face, I’ll be there. Let’s go together?”

  
Saeran looked up as if she was his salvation. No. He's not gonna look for salvation in other people. He'll have to obtain in for himself.

Saeran held both of her hands and stood.

"Alright"


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!
> 
> I'm sorry for ditching this for a month. I've been having a really bad case of writer's block but fortunately I fought it off enough for me to write this last chap of Blaue Rosen
> 
> Thank you for all those who waited patiently. And for my other works as well.
> 
> (I'm still researching on Kandyan laws to make the Trio Wedding possible)
> 
> Anyways!!
> 
> I reallylove all of you!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Epilogue

"Saerannie~" [MC] peeped through the ajar door.

"Good morning [MC]!" Saeran greeted and smiled. She was wearing a white sun dress and brown sandals.

He was now packing his bags and lining them by the table.

"Oh~ Your inner Ray is showing!" She grinned up at him.

His smiling facade dropped almost immediately.

"And here I thought greeting you with a smile was the best option."

"There's the Saerannie I know!"

"I don't get it why you like this side. You're weird [MC]."

"Am I now?" She laughed. "I don't really care which side you're showing. They're both you anyway."

Saeran stared at her. He should be used to it by now. This naivety that brought out the light in him.

"It's gonna take a whole lot of time before they merge, you know."

"We have all the time in the world for that~ For now, congratulations on getting discharged!"

He was -hospitalized as [MC] would like to call it- confined in a correctional facility for mental health. They need to rid all of the traces of the Elixir in his body.

Six months have been a very short time compared to the years he thought he was 'saved' in Mint Eye. He wasn't allowed to touch computers or any gadgets for the whole duration of his hospitalization. His migraines also decreased gradually as he was exposed to healthy diet without painkillers and the elixir he used to take regularly.

[MC] had been there every chance she can get. In between fixing the rift in the cancelled RFA party, tending to injured V and actually getting medications for herself; she widdled 4 days every week in that busy schedule just to see him.

She would bring him food she made or things to read. She would always come in smiling.

They would take walks in the garden, have tea and picnic. They would talk about things. No games, no deceit. Just normal conversation between friends.

Friends.

For now, Saeran is fine with that. As long as [MC]'s with him. He doesn't mind being treated like her little brother because she sees him. All of him.

Now he's getting discharged.

"I actually have someone with me today~" [MC] started.

"Please don't tell me it's Saeyoung... He's here every single day. It's annoying."

"Oh~ He wanted to come but I told him to stay at home to get the house ready~"

"He bought that?" Saeran raised his brow.

"He said he wanted to make your room perfect." She grinned.

"I hope his definition of 'Perfect' is in line with my tastes and not his." He grumbled.

They spoke and Saeran punched Saeyoung a couple of times on the first few days. He was angry. He asked why Saeyoung didn't even double check. His brother really thought Rika was taking care of Saeran because she sends him pictures yearly. He told him he's stupid. Yet...

Saeyoung came back. The next day and the day after that. Saeyoung was there every single day, silently at first, waiting for Saeran's hurtful words, a hit in the face or whatever interaction the younger twin has to offer.

They talked, Saeyoung and him. They talked about the past, how V and Rika was supposed to take care of him while Saeyoung earned money so they can live together.

'She did take care of me... The worst way possible'

Saeran grew tired of it by the end of the Seventh day. He's tired of getting angry, blaming Saeyoung and thinking that he left him. The next few weeks were calm, awkward, but calm nonetheless.

Saeyoung stayed with him as if making up for the lost years he cannot see him. Saeran was fine with it. Until his brother started to get annoying.

Saeyoung talked about cats and the harmony of a carbonated drink and potato chips. Really. Who has time to time to analyze how the digestive enzymes work better on a salty sweet snack with caffeinated soda?

Saeran sighed.

"He's really happy you're back." [MC] smiled at him.

"I'm having a hard time keeping up with his energy. And I've only spent 3 hours with him a day."

[MC] ruffled his hair.

"You don't have to keep up with him. Just be yourself around him. Like me, Saeyoung sees you. And it's important for him to be with you as much as it is for you to be with him. You belong together."

"We're twins. Of course we do."

A comfortable silence passed between the two of them as Saeran continued to pack his remaining things. There weren't much to pack except for the books and board games [MC] gave him and the endless, useless knicknacks Saeyoung brought to show him.

Over the course of six months the colorful things have accumulated in his room, creating a rather pleasant clutter in his once all-white quarters.

There were strings for cat's cradle, Jenga blocks, a fidget cube, exploding kitten and some matching costumes Saeyoung tried to make him wear.

Saeran has to beat Saeyoung soundly so his eccentric brother will stop putting the Ladybug costume on him just so the elder can be Chat Noir.

He picked those up and threw them in the trash bin. Saeyoung doesn't need to see them and have some ideas.

"[MC]... didn't you say you have someone with you?" He ran his fingers on the spine of every book as he placed them in an attache case.

"Oh~ He's waiting outside."

"Hmmn" He just nodded.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah" Saeran shouldered his bags and followed her outside.

The person he found waiting outside was V, leaning on the door of a four seater top down like a car model. Saeran had the urge to roll his eyes.

His hair was a lot shorter and his features seems a lot more at ease. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and khaki pants.

Saeran looked at [MC] and deadpanned.

"Really? Matching clothes?"

"Hehehe~ You noticed?" She bashfully looked at him.

"Who wouldn't? It's like he's gloating that he has you all to himself. Tsk." He glared at the nearest tree he can find.

"Are you still mad at him?"

"For lying to me and Saeyoung? No, not anymore. For taking you away? Yes, definitely."

"He didn't take me away... I'm here, right?"

"But you're living with him for five months now."

"Yes"

"That's taking you away and sweeping you off your feet." He mumbled irritably.

"Oh Saerannie~" She cradled his face.

"[MC] ah... You're the most important person to me. You're happy right?" He gave a serene smile.

' _Dammit Ray! Stop doing ridiculous things with my body'_

_'You mean OUR body... I want a moment with [MC], too!'_

"Ray~ Yes, I'm really happy"

"Then I'll be happy for you too. I'm fine if I'm second or even if I'm the least important for you. As long as you're here."

"Don't say things like that. You're very important to me. You're not gonna lose me. I promised you that didn't I?"

"And I'm forever grateful for meeting you and having you in my life."

"Do you wanna talk to V?" [MC] tilted her head.

"I don't think Saeran would like that... Maybe some other time?" Ray adjusted the strap of his bags.

For the whole duration of their hospitalization, Ray only get to surface seldomly. Saeran has taken over and got his full control which is fine by him. He only needs to resurface when Saeran is about to say something stupid or rude.

' _Ray! What are you saying? We are not talking to that guy!'_

_'Yes we are. [MC] would be at ease once we smooth everything out with V. I know you wish for her happiness more than anyone else~ Why lie?'_

_'Didn't you want to be the one to make her happy?'_

_'That's what I'm doing right now. You know, we're not the ones to decide who she'll love, right?'_

_'I know. Tsk. You're getting more and more impertinent lately.' Saeran crossed his arms._

_'And you're getting soft. I guess we're melding together slowly.' Ray nudges the other him._

_'I guess'_

"I understand. Let's go home?" [MC] offered her hand.

"Alright." Ray held her hand.

The ride home was rather quiet. Saeran was was situated at the backseat with his bags. The sky was partly cloudy but only enough to block the harsh rays of the sun so they didn't have to close off the top down.

On his lap was a bunny ear cactus, V gave him when they approached the car. A gift for getting discharged, he said. It was a small one, enough to sit right on top of his palm.

"Did you know, the meaning of cactus in the language of flowers is Endurance?" Ray said.

"Does it? Then I think both of you are really sturdy cacti~"

"[MC]... We both made it through because you're there to guide our growth. You embraced even our thorns... I wondered how such magnificence could fit into such a small body. But I guess I didn't have to wonder at all, your pure heart says everything."

Saeran snorted.

"So this is how you swayed [MC] to like you." Saeran rolled his eyes.

"Not at all Saeran ah... If anything, she charmed me." V looked at [MC] and smiled.

"Alright, eyes on the road Mr. Artist~"

"It would do me the greatest honour if you would be my muse..."

"Oh stop it, you" [MC] laughed.

"So cheezy... Honestly, who falls for that?" Saeran commented at the back.

He didn't want to see this two be all corny with each other but he was hitching ride so he has no choice. Unless you count jumping right off the moving car because he might just do that.

"Apparently, I do" She grinned at him.

"You have horrible tastes in men, [MC]." Saeran said and rolled his eyes.

And the couple just laughed.

Honestly, he felt like a kid whose parents are still in honeymoon stage and keeps embarassing him in public. If only his parents were really like this.

He sighed.

"We're here Saerannie~" [MC] announced. "Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride."

He looked at [MC] and nodded at V. Maybe, they didn't really need to talk at all.

He was about to face the thickly secured bunker door when [MC] embraced him.

"Take care, alright? Call me if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Yes Mom" He drawled.

For a moment, [MC] looked really touched.

"It wasn't a compliment."

She bashfully tucked her hair behind her ear. Then she flashed him her brightest smile.

"Welcome home Saerannie"

Right. He is home. This was his salvation.

"Thank you [MC]."

OMAKE:

Saeran: What the hell is this?

Saeyoung: Your room!! I took time to put hearts and stickers all over the place! And also! your own stash of HBC and Dr. Pepper!

Saeran: Give me your phone Hyung.

Saeyoung: Huh? Why?

Saeran: Just give it to me.

Saeyoung: Alright.

Saeran: (Called someone) [MC]... Do you mind me crashing at your house tonight? The couch is fine.

Saeyoung: OI!!!!!


End file.
